Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Teaser
2375 - With the allied forces nearing Cardassia, the Dominion makes a last stand in the Lapolis system outnumbered and outgunned, the Dominion puts up a valiant fight. This turning point in the war would later become known as the Battle of Lapolis... The Federation alliance fleet compraised of Starfleet, Romulan, and Klingon vessels as the USS Ares is in the front of the fleet as it approaches the enemy vessel. Int. Main Bridge-Red Alert The crew are at their battle stations as the klaxon blares throughout the bridge and the red lights are flashing and the consoles are flashing with red lines on the read outs, as a young Bajoran female wearing a gold uniform looks at her console. Ens. Sito: Captain Admiral Ross is signaling us to begin the attack. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Carlson head to course 215 mark four, Mr. Crusher fire quantum torpedoes and phasers. Ens. Carlson: Aye Captain coming to course 315 mark 4, and increasing to full impulse. Ext. Space, Lapolis system The Ares moves to starboard and fires phasers and quantum torpedoes, as the allied forces also moves into the battle and attacking the enemy fleet. As two Jem'hadar fighters attack the ship hitting it's dorsal shields making them flicker and moves away as the Ares takes out Galor class warship. Int. Main Bridge-Red Alert Ship jolts slightly as Lieutenant Crusher looks at the tactical console. Lt. Crusher: Shields are holding it looks like their putting up a good fight Captain, direct hit to our port nacelle. Ens. Sito: I think we made them mad Captain. Ship jolts hard. Capt. Taylor: I can see that Ensign Sito, Kara evasive pattern delta two Mr. Crusher fire quantum torpedoes. Ext. Space Ares fires phasers along with a volley of photons taking out a Breen destroyer and a Jem'hadar fighter. Int. Main Bridge, Red Alert Sito looks at her console and then gives a report. Ens. Sito: Captain Attack groups C and D are moving into a flanking position we're cutting them off. Captain sensors are picking up reinforcements from long range. (A grim expression comes across Commander Martin's face) Cmdr. Martin: They must of called for reinforcements? Ens. Sito: (Smiles) No it's our reinforcements sir their the Seventh Fleet. Captain Admiral Ross has dispatched the Devonshire, Rutledge, and Tia an Men to pursue a Dominion destroyer and a Cardassian Galor class warship. Ext. Space A Jem'hadar fighter rams the port shield of Ares causing massive explosion from the port side. Int. Main Engineering A huge shower of sparks erupt from the celing and side consoles as the Chief Engineer gets a shower of sparks in his face and he falls to the ground. Cut to: Main Bridge-Red Alert A huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD as the lights flicker as Sito looks at her console and gives the report of breaches. Ens. Sito: Hull breaches on decks five, six, and eleven. Another shower of sparks erupt as Lieutenant Crusher reports. Lt. Crusher: Port shields are down rerouting power to back up emitters now. Another shower of sparks erupt as coolant vents from the ceiling. Ens. Sito: Sickbay is reporting causalties, the Defiant is moving to asistance the Romulan Fleet Admiral Ross is ordering tactical wings 9-3 and 9-4 to reinforce the Klingons lines. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Carlson come about to course 223 mark 154, Mr. Crusher defensive fire. hen the ship takes several more hits from the enemy ships. Ext. Space-(OPTICAL) As the Jem'Hadar and Breen ships close in on the Ares. Just when the Breen ship seems to have us dead to rights, it EXPLODES. NEW ANGLE (OPTICAL) As Cardassian ships FIRE on the remaining Jem'Hadar ships, damaging one and destroying the other. INT. Main Bridge-Red Alert Commander Martin is shocked by this as Ensign Sito looks at her console. Ens. Sito: The Cardassians are firing on the Dominion/Breen ships. Cmdr. Martin: It's about damn time. Capt. Taylor: You're surprised, helm set a course to Cardassia.